Potions don't all taste bad
by Alex Rose Slytherin Winchester
Summary: What do you get when you put A 15 year old girl, Harry, and Draco in the mauraders 7th year and add a romance with Severus Snape? Well fate got board and had a slow day so she decided to find out. Read and find out why we try to keep Fate busy.
1. Prologue

Miss. Winchester(All right wounderfull readers this is my first story So please be nice. And Review and comment please...Now with out Further a due The Hotest twins in history)

Fred(I'm George)

George(I'm Fred)

Both(And Alex dose not own us.)

(readers get ready to press report butten)

Miss. Winchester((To Readers) Wait! (To the Twins with a wand raised in their direction) HURRY UP)

Both ((Gulps) Nor Dose She own anything to do with the Harry Potter siries....or hottopic(wispers)she wishes both)

Miss. Winchester((Smacks them upside the head) Well who dosen't? Sadly I am not the goddess J.K. Rowling nor am I the heiress of Hottopic. A girl can dream though.)

* * *

Prologue;

Ever wonder why Severus Snape is so cold? Ever wonder what happened to make him the bastard he acts like today? Well my fellow class mates it's vary simple, what is the one down fall of almost all good men? A female of course, Na we aren't all that bad but one girl did get under his skin and found her way into his heart. This girl is the daughter of his enemy. A raven haired beauty with golden amber eyes. She was a Slytherin but of course. The kicker is they have 19 years in age difference. Well in his defence they meet in the past…his seventh year to be exact. Who is this girl you ask? Well….You know what I think I'll let The Weasley twins tell you…..

Fred: Tis Alex

George: of course.

Fred: Who else

George: would?

Together:(in whispers) Plus who else would be vain enough to write their own story?

(Gets Jinxes heaved at them.)

* * *

Miss. Winchester(Well thats all for now folks. Next time you'll meet Harry, Dear _**old**_ Padfoot, and nice Moony.)

Fred(We're not in)

George(this story. But)

Fred(after she promises gets 6 reviews)

George(and atleast 2 chapters)

Fred(out. We get our own)

Both(ONE SHOT)

George(with Miss. Winchester)

Fred(and her deamon friend Lethy)

Both(SO REVIEW!)


	2. Chapter One:To love the lost

Miss. Winchester(Well (smiles at readers) heres chapter two and the greasy git plus friends MWAHAHAHAHAHA)

Sev' rus(Detention Miss. Wincherster. And for reference she owns none of us....(sigh) or hottopic.)

Sirius(She wishes. Though she dose own Alex.(uses his wand to glue snapes mouth shut.))

(Sanpe fan Readers grab pitch forks and Sirius fan lover readers glop him.)

Miss. Winchester(Heh heh well um on to the story(backs away slowly...then runs into a different room and bults the door shut.))

* * *

Chapter one-to love the lost;

"But Harry" Alex whined, as he pulled me down the stairs. "I HATE Potion's class!" Harry just laughed at her and continued walking towards the dungeons. Now see here's the thing. Alex didn't really hate potions. In all honesty she loved potions. Her only problem is that the teacher, Professor Snape, her head of house, hates her because of some reason beyond her comprehension. (Aka: Her Fathers.) And lets not mention her horrible crush on said man. Add one very nosy Gryffindor, Harry Potter, into the mix and you get a recipe for torture with a dash of humiliation. Only a dash because of course Potters' to Gryffindor to tell a soul.

Ooooops I forgot to introduce you to our main character. You know that Alex that was mentioned earlier? Well that's Alexandria Rose Black-Lupin, she's a 5th year Slytherin with big dreams. Her father is Sirius Black and her adoptive father is Remus Lupin. To be honest with ya the girl is a little loco but who am I to judge, I'm a freekin American. Anyway back to the story.

Seconds after she and Harry took their seat the bell rung. Alex at the board shocked then turned to Harry. "Harry?" Harry looked over at her. "Yes Alex?" "Dose that say Snape is having us make the animagus revelus potion?" Harry frowned as he checked out the board. "Bloody…" Alex cut him off with a glare. "Sorry Alex. And yes it dose" She just sighed and stared at the board.

* * *

Mean while with her parents.

Remus was in the kitchen, at # 12 grimwald place, making himself and Sirius breakfast. Just then there was a cawing at the window. Remus let a small smile appear on his face and yelled to Sirius. "Padfoot! Your Daughters raven is at the window. Could you fetch it?" Sirius didn't respond. Instead he ran to the window smiling like a child on Christmas morning. Remus chook his head, and dished up the plates as Sirius opened and read the letter. Sirius smiled. "Well look at that. Our girl put a password on it."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts.

Harry was getting the ingredients; Malfoy was staring at his ass, and Snape was staring at Alex who was in la la land. In Alex's dream world Harry and Draco were smiling at her, it was her last birthday at grimwald place. As she relived this day in her head and harry made the potion something flew into the cauldron from the Slytherin side of the room. Their was a bright flash of light and the last thing she heard before she passed out was Snapes voice calling out to her.

Miss. Winchester(Well Thank J.K. Rowling Remus came and draged Sirius home so I can get Severus to close up for us.)

Sev' rus(The mutts gone and in the next story Alex meets 17 year old me. Rate and review or detention and 20 points form every one.)


	3. Chapter 2:In the past

'Blackness' Alex thought. 'That can't be right. Oh wait my eyes are shut.' Opening her eyes she took in the familiar brightness of the hospital wing in Hogwarts. "Ah, Your awake." She heard beside her. Turning to look she saw it was Dumbledore. "Sir, what happened? Last thing I remember was Harry and I were making the Animagus Reveilus Potion for Professor Snape." She looked around her. "Where is Harry anyway, Sir?" Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "Mr. Potter is fine. It seams that whatever was in the potion put you and Mr. Potter in our time. It is November 5th, 1998. Mr. Potter has told me everything that he knows about your situation as of this moment. He and His parents, along with your parents and Mr. Malfoy and his family are in my office. Please meet us there in 45 minutes." "Yes sir" With that he stood up and exited the wing. Alex had paled around the time her fathers were mentioned but smiled knowing she'd meet her godfather, James Potter.

15 minutes later, Alex was on her way to the headmaster's office. Was almost there in fact. All she could think about was their situation here. Well that and the fact that she would soon meet her godfather. As such, Alex being Alex, ran into some one.

Miss. Winchester (Ok Were going to really quick switch point of views.)

(POV SEVERUS)

Severus sneered at the girl on the ground in front of me. "Watch were your going Bella." He hissed at her. "Bella…I'm sorry that I ran into you but my name is Alexandrea." The raven haired girl, Drea, replied while picking her self up off the ground. Severus looked the girl up and down. It was obvious to anyone who really looked that she was not.

She wore Slytherin robes and had Bella's hair color. But that was where the similarities ended. She had Lupin's eyes, and come to think of it her hair looked more like Black's silky black hair then Bella's hair. She also had a kind look to her. "Well Drea, Watch where you are going next time or you'll give Slytherin a worse name then it already has. The names Severus Snape." He paused for a second as her eyes went wide. "Are you new here?" She just nodded dumbly. Smirking at her he spoke again. "If you need any help come find me." With that he walked off.

(BACK TO ALEX)

'That was professor Snape?' she thought. 'Ugly my ass! He's hot.' Alex shook her head to clear it. When that didn't work she hurried to the office. Well more like ran.

(JAMES)

James Potter could not believe it. His and Lily's son was sitting next to him, Harry. 'And who let Malfoy reproduce.' He though, looking over at the future Malfoy.

(SIRIUS)

'I have a Daughter. With a women I have yet to meet…And Moony Adopted her…Why?' Sirius Black thought. Looking over at Remus Lupin, aka Moony, he could tell that Remus was wondering the same thing.

(ALL)

After about 30 minutes worth of guesses at the password for the door, it finally opened and in went Alex. Well those who new her were fine but those who didn't made the same mistake as Severus did.

"What for Merlin's sake are you doing her!?!" Sirius yelled at her as James glared. "It's bad enough that Malfoys here but you too!?!" As tears started to fill Alex's eyes, James softened his look, and Remus spoke on behalf of them as he watched the Malfoy child and Harry go to comfort her. "Padfoot she's not Bella. Look at her," He said walking over to her. "My guess is she's Alex." Smiling kindly at her he asked "Am I correct?" Alex nodded smiling. "Yeah. Hey Dadd…I mean Remus." "It's All right. Call me whatever you're used to Ally. Ok?" Alex gave him her true smile and nodded once more. Then looking over his shoulder at her Paddy she spoke. "Thanks Daddy." And then she hugged him. "All right BL. You're acting like a Gryffindork." Draco spoke sneering. Alex turned to him. "Says the guy dating their leader." Draco and harry both blushed a Deep red and shouted at he same time. "ALEX!" They shrieked. "What?" she asked innocently?" "Don't you dare play innocent!" Harry hissed in parseltongue. "It doesn't suit you!" Alex just laughed.

"Wait." James started. "You mean that she's Padfoot and Mooney's Daughter?" Just then the headmaster spoke. "I assure you Mr. Potter, she is." His eyes twinkled merrily. "Headmaster? Did you take 'Mione's time turner? " Alex asked. "Who?" Every one in the room but 3 asked. Draco laughed but then answered. "A muggle born know it all." Alex laughed when harry hit his boy friend up side the head.

"Please take a seat." Dumbledore cut in. Alex nodded and sat down on Harry's lap once he had sat down. "Now it seems you three will be staying with us for awhile. As such I have made arrangements with the heads of your house in our time. They have made room for you in the dorms." Alex and Draco shared a look. Then they shared a look with Harry. Knowing they were all thinking the same thing she spoke. "Headmaster" she started. "We were actually wondering if we could stay in our rooms from our time." Harry nodded.

"And where were those." Malfoy Sr. asked. Draco glared at his father, but answered. "The founders quarters. We are three of the chosen heirs. "Well actually," Alex cut in. "Draco is the chosen heir to Merlin. Not a founder but for some odd reason there is a room for him to. I'm Slytherin's Heiress and Harry's Gryffindors." Sirius glared at Alex. "No way is my Daughter Slytherin's heiress." Draco turned his glare from his father onto Sirius. "Why can't she be?" Dumbledore shot them a look. "It is fine if you stay there during the duration of your time here. Also you'll be going to classes. If you could tell your head of house what classes you had. I will get your schedules and promise we are working on a way to get you home. They all nodded knowing they'd been dismissed.


End file.
